Bordering the Walls of Sanity
by Kyuseisha no Hikari
Summary: It was an accident that they met, and it was more of an accident at what happened after that. Now, stuck in a dimension unlike anything he's ever known, will Dark be able to find a way back before his distortion of balance allows darkness to take over?


_**Bordering the Walls of Sanity**_

--

_It was an accident that they met, and it was more of an accident at what happened after that. Now, stuck in a dimension unlike anything he's ever known, will Dark be able to find a way back before his distortion of balance allows darkness to take over?_

_  
--_

_Chapter 1_

--

Dark Mousy sighed, and looked at the clock boredly as the second hand slowly ticked. There were still a few minutes of class, and the boy couldn't be any more bored.

Sure, it was only his first week back at high school, but that didn't mean he didn't have plans. For example, tonight he was going to spend the night at his friend, Daisuke's house for the first time since the young redhead had moved from down the block.

Reminiscing old times, Dark nearly missed being the first person out of his seat and through the door when the bell rang, and was already heading to the middle school to meet Daisuke and his friend.

It was nice outside, the fall breeze sweeping lightly through his hair and leaving a faint aroma of burning leaves and the rich feeling of calmness that came with it.

Smiling, he arrived at the Azumano middle school quicker then he had expected, the bright red hair of his friend not yet apparent in the crowd of dispersing students.

Leaning against the gates as he watched the younger teenagers file out of it, he occasionally gave a girl a wink or a flashy smile, entertaining himself as they giggled, blushing or turning to their friends quickly.

"Dark…you really shouldn't do that," came a small voice from behind him.

The violet haired teenager turned to regard the boy behind him with a sly smile. "Well, you guys weren't here, I had to find _something_ to keep myself entertained!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, "Let's just go."

Daisuke nodded, and Dark mockingly pouted. "Aw…don't tell me _he's _coming, too!"

The blue haired boys eyes flashed, but before he could make some sort of retort Daisuke quickly said, "Yes, Satoshi is coming to spend the night; just like you."

"Aww…well, let's just go. I'm tired of hanging around school," Dark muttered, tossing the building a glare.

--

"So, Daisuke, how much further till we get to your house?" Dark said as he followed behind the other boy closely.

"It's not much farther. Down this road and to the right and we'll be there."

Dark nodded, and let his gaze drift to the tall, expensive houses that lined each side of the road.

Most of the houses were painted with light browns and whites, so it caught his attention when his eyes drifted onto a darkly painted building, that was smaller then the others.

His stride dwindled ever shorter until he came to a stop in front of it, staring curiously at it, drawn by some unseen force.

"Daisuke…. you left Dark back there," Satoshi said after a few seconds.

The redhead raised an eyebrow and turned on his heels. Sure enough, the older boy stood in the middle of the road, staring at a certain ill feeling house. "Hey…Dark?"

Dark shook his head, snapping back into reality to stare dumbly at Daisuke. "Yeah…did you call me?"

Walking back to Dark, Daisuke nodded. "What are you looking at?"

Shrugging, Dark turned back to look at the structure. "That house…who lives there?"

The eighth grader shrugged. "I don't know…"

Satoshi shrugged. "No one knows."

Dark frowned. "And how do you know?"

The blue haired boy smirked. "Because I've lived across from it for my whole life, and everyone tells me that they have no idea who's there. No one ever comes out of it, you see…"

"But," Daisuke added, "someone definitely lives there."

Dark looked over at Daisuke. "And how do you know?"

The other boy shrugged, and said, "Because weird things happen sometimes…"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Satoshi said, his voice containing a monotonic tone, "Lights…clattering…sometimes screaming."

Daisuke shrugged. "It isn't really important, so come on—let's go to my house."

Dark nodded dully, his gaze flickering back to the house as the two younger boys began foreword again.

There was a shadow in the window, and it fluttered out of view before Dark got a good look at it. He took a single step foreword then hesitated. "Hey…who did you say lived there?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "I told you, no one knows for sure."

Taking a deep breath, Daisuke grimaced, "well…yeah, but there are rumors…"

Dark nodded, curious. "And…what are the rumors?'

"It's been said…that Krad Hikari lives there." Satoshi said, his gaze drawing to the house sitting bathed with the light of the now setting sun.

"Yeah? I never heard of him. What's he look like?"

"Like I said," Satoshi stated boredly, "No one kno—"

He was interrupted when Daisuke rather enthusiastically jumped up and said, "He's really tall…and lanky—and his skin's rotting, too! With moldy cornbread hair and he's always drooling and…and…Uhm…."

"Dai…you just made that up, didn't you?" Dark asked, smirking.

The red head shrugged playfully. "Well, no one knows, so it might be true."

"Well…." Dark said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, " I want to see."

Satoshi frowned. "What?"

"I wanna see," the dark haired teenager repeated as he began to walk towards the sidewalk that was lined up against the house.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get your eyes gouged out or something," The blue haired boy called, donning a sly smirk.

Dark paused, before half turning. "Scared?"

"No."

Dark shrugged again, "whatever. Just take good care of little Dai till I get back, okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Satoshi scoffed, "_If_ you ever get back," he muttered, leaving a pouting Daisuke standing behind him.

"I heard that," Dark called as he reached the gate encircling the eerie house.

Tracing his hand lightly on the cold metal that rose up to his shoulders, he looked up at the house.

Determined, he swung open the gate, and stepped boldly through. Stalking across the crisp grass, and after talking a walk that seemed like forever, he finally reached the porch of the mysterious building.

Dark hesitantly raised his a hand, and balled it up into a fist before knocking heavily on the wooden door.

There was a loud echo strumming through the house, followed by an eerie silence. Dark stood there listening to the seemingly everlasting silence, and just when he thought he would leave, there was a clicking sound on the other side.

Another clicking, and then a louder, more distinguishable clanking sound.

The door slowly creaked open, and Dark swallowed as the setting sun's light dawned upon the face of a youth apparently no older then he.

--

_Ah, yes, I apologize that I wrote a new story instead of updating my others, but I do hope to finish this one before the end of October…so please do forgive me if I'm not too hasty with updating them. Ah well, I'm rambling; I do hope you enjoyed this prologue, and I'm sorry for its shoddy structure._


End file.
